I Won't Say I'm in Love
by SiryRemudiFanGurrl
Summary: Phelia Lupin doesn't want to do anything with Roger Davies, Qudditch playboy as Roger is willing to change this. . . . I know it sucks :/


I Won't Say I'm in Love

Summery: Ophelia "Phelia" Lupin has two goals on her mind at Hogwarts that is to be invisible to everyone and survive her seven years at Hogwarts so she can save the world. Then suddenly Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Qudditch Captain and the Hogwarts ladies' man takes a sudden insert in her . . . this turns Phelia's world upside down.

Roger Davies knows he's the guy every girl at Hogwarts School wants. After meeting Ophelia Lupin, his whole opinion of being the heartthrob of Hogwarts is completely changed. This and an amazement of Phelia Lupin herself, unfortunately she seems to have no insert in him but he is wilily to change that. . . .

Rated T and later M for language, and minor violence plus themes, and sensuality, there's also some dialogue, some mature contact, and later sexual contact.

Pairings: Mostly RogerXPhelia, but some HermoineXRon, though out years 2-7 and later, plus a little HermoineXViktor in fourth year and some notes in fifth (but no promise of a snogging scene, maybe a note of a snogging scene), LunaXNeville in sixth if you squint and HarryXCho in four year and fifth year at being noted. Plus a little bit of MichelXGinny in fifth year.

Chapter one: Library Meeting

The first thing you need to know about me is I hate popularity. The whole cliques on how you look, what sports you do and how good you are, and your social status. It is an obtuse initiation, of the judgmental view of Hogwarts student population, of who is worthy of being popular.

I comprehend that I'm not popular, or more the fact of being indistinguishable. I don't actually care, since I don't care what people think, but it seems as if I'm the only one who doesn't, everyone else is trying to be accept by others or someone. It's irrational, how people can be concern by other people's expectations, when you should live up to your own expectations.

Though the majority residents of Hogwarts have the belief I'm a shrew, who is quarrelsome and temperance. That gets my social status up to the premier with everyone. Most people are terrified are me, as being aggressive. Others say I'm anti-social, but I just don't want to be like everyone else. I'm satisfied by being rebellious to the school social chain.

My best friend Luna Lovegood is the same way; well fairly Luna has an enormous imagination, she always mentions strange creatures, but I don't resent her at all, she's Luna and doesn't care that idiotic people call her despicable names; she has better sense than them. She's one of the solitary people who understand me, and I understand her, as at least there one person who utterly levelheaded.

I saunter to the library and turn into the library; Madam Pince gave me a tender smile and raises her hand, and wave. I grin and waved back, I'll go to the library, about once every day to consult in a lesson, to read in a quiet place, and sometimes just to have a place to think. I turn to the first aisle and put my finger to the worn books.

I gleam as I trace over each book, each with its own story to tell, just waiting to be open. I skid down, until about halfway and halted. I gradually slid the book out and blew of the gray dust off the old blue cover. Arabella Winter, Guide to Advance Astronomy. I twisted around and was about to move to the front desk, then I look down to my book, I had a massive temptation to open and read a couple pages, I breathe and open the front cover and turn to the first chapter, I read the first paragraph and leisurely stroll up the aisle.

I was subsequently inserted in the book I didn't notice the shadow that over gaze mine. Suddenly I collide with the large shadow and tripped down to the ground, I lay my hands back and balance myself. The other person was also knocked to the ground, he fall on his bum and speared his hands. For a second we were both sitting there out of breathe, facing one another. I glance at the person who I knock over, the person was a he and when I double check to see if I was really seeing who it was or if it was a dream or a vision, but supplementary an incubus comes true.

The person, the guy, was in fact Roger Davies. I snorted under my breathe, Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Qudditch Captain, playboy of Hogwarts and the most popular guy in school, in the library? This had to be a not funny practical anecdote; Roger Davies was not one to stepped foot in the library, unless someone payed him, or a teacher compel him into coming in here.

Roger stared at me, he was obviously taller than me by almost a foot and a couple inches, when standing, he has a thin muscular body, good for Qudditch, I guess since I don't play but he seems to have the right psychical form since he captain, though Qudditch is a ludicrous sport for those whose intellect are below the conferential sense.

Animatedly, the ironically feature is how Qudditch players have the gregarious rank in Hogwarts, for ethically being in sports, a school that studies magic, regrettably have the same democracy as a muggle school, that also means that 'geeks' or oddities are taunt though infinity and get called names around the clock.

It's Hades on the surface, this is the focal point of the formation of cliques, so the belligerent individuals don't amalgam with the elite and subsequently 'exclusive' venerate society, which too say was the two joints don't speculate, correspond, or associate with one another, though the fraudulent veracity is the discriminatory set disregard us introvert horde, as in their opinion, us ungifted in looks, talent (thought in corporeality most of our endowments are mental ability , but the aplomb's group condone this, into being 'nerds'), and desired, were the improbably characteristics we have to everyone who wasn't a misfit, so this encounter was scare to happen unless by a chance of fate though this location you don't see people like Roger Davies in the library that frequently as for his ego and position in Hogwarts student status, as this is a unique experience, I rather not to have to oppose the other million girls who probably get warts just too have a mere colloquy with the 'heartthrob' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had long chocolate brown hair and fair skin with large light blue eyes, I guess I would say he was a little good looking, but his ego was narcissistic and was a player who treats women like dirt. I looked away and shifted to crouch on my knees; I pushed up and stood at my full height of 5'6. Roger pushed up and stood up to his about 6'3, he grin at me and I scowl at him "you okay?" he asked with his eyebrows raise as if my attitude had ways to him amused him "oh, I'm great, I'm used to being knocked down by arrogant Qudditch players" I mummer sarcastically "hey, I'm sorry, I tried to warn you but you seem to inserted in your book to notice" he said accursedly, I rolled my eyes "at least, I have priorities that have more depth than Qudditch, dating, and popularity" I said getting angry.

Roger left eyebrow raise a little more "yeah, studying and reading, I bet you never either been on a broomstick, or has been on a date." Roger snapped back at me, I found myself having the desire to punch Roger "I been on a broomstick before" I told him sternly, the truth was I have been on a broomstick twice, once on a toy broomstick my twin brother Cal and I got for our first birthday from Sirius Black, one of my dad's best friend.

At the maximum height of three inches and right then and there I felt like I wanted to vomit and I almost did but I screaming so loud my dad got me off before the nausea came with vomiting. Right there and then I never wanted to get back on a broom but I had to in First Year, but before we went off poor Neville Longbottom broom went undomesticated and he brooked his wrist from bucking off his broom, he thankfully didn't do any more damage to his bodies so I got to slide from that experience and never been on a broomstick since.

He gave a expiate laugh "and in my views I don't need a male to complete me, unlike you, who seem to like being a Casanova" I said rolling my eyes again "I like girls and being with different ones to see what difference kinds of girls there are" he said in his defense, I shook my head in a small way as if I was having a conversation with a child, but then again that how I felt with Roger a intelligent adult talking to a horror child "see, the way you talk about girls, it like the kind of different books there are, but they aren't books, you know, they real people" I hissed at him, a shhhhuuuuusssssh came from behind Roger a few yards away.

Roger turn his head and I glance up to see Madam Pince motioning her pointer finger to her lips, I gave her a apologetic sigh, hoping she know it was Roger Davies who was disturbing the library, not me. I glance down and Roger turn back around his smirk became bigger "I know, that it's just fun to have a variety of inserts, personality and their brightness plus their looks" he said shrugging his shoulders apprising me up to my curly auburn hair down my sky blue eyes and Gryffindor uniform which I loathe of the itchy black skirts they make us girls wear as the boys wear comfortable black trousers, Hogwarts were still slight sexists. Down to my Orange Converse Hi-Tops I wore as I negate to wear the Mary Janes all the rest of the girls wear as they were the stereotype uniform girl shoes which I refuse to take part of. I bit hard on my bottom lip from mouthing off Roger Davies, who I deem to be looking me over; I hated the feeling of being like a poor pig at a one of those sorrowful slaughter houses, seeing if they were big enough to slaughter.

But I wasn't going be killing; no I was being inspection for my looks of how it was pointless idea of image. "Plus, how do you know so much about me?" he asked with a smug look on his face; if he believed I secretly stalk him, he was going get the punch in the nose. "Popularity is no privacy, everyone have to know a small piece of gossip, even if it worthless, Roger Davies" I said as it was that obvious "well you know there are ton of things you have done Ophelia Lupin" he said, changeling me, as I about to mention that I hate being called 'Ophelia' and rather be title 'Phelia' but I wasn't in the most blissful mood to mention the name preface. "What witless pieces have people been saying about me?" I asked mockery "You, kicked Seamus Figgian in the cock, a couple months ago" he told me, I rolled my eyes, still stating that Seamus kicked himself in the shin "Yes, that rumor is true, but he justified it, he tried to take advantage of me in a hallway." I told him with worthy "or you, threw a bucket full of trash over Pansy Panikson" inquire "she was littering our environment, and wouldn't pick it even after I asked her three times" I shot back at him getting impatience reviewing my violent temper.

Roger still wasn't going give up that fast, "you tried to get the school not to eat any meat on Monday" he demanded, I snivel as I was still trying to get the School Board to approve having Meatless Mondays at Hogwarts. "Do you have any awareness of where that meat comes from? It comes from innocence animals! If we don't eat any meat at least once a day, we could save 1,000 mammals!" I storm at him, he sigh and looked above my head to see it was almost time the library close. He glances back at me "I guess we have a lot of rumors about both of us going around he said" and stare at me right in the eye "but you seem not to care" he asked, almost curious "I don't care what people think" I stated, as I looked down at my Hello Kitty watch it was 7:53, there was only eight more minutes before the library close.

I scan Roger thinking of how to end this conversation, he scuff his shoes and look at me "that's an inserting thing about you not caring" he simply said, he glance out at the skyline and mumble "I better get back to the common room, nice meeting you Phelia, maybe I see you in here again" he asked hopefully.

I close my eyes and was in intense thought before opening my eyes and gesture how I wasn't sure "it was nice meeting you too" I said formally and before Roger turn "maybe we will see one another" I couldn't make Roger's face out that clearly but I was infallible that Roger had a small leer on his face as he amble between the bookshelves. Before he left I notice something, how Roger called me 'Phelia' instead of Ophelia, as he did the first time.

Qudditch players who have the ability read girls minds? I asked myself as I swooped down to picked up my book I temporary forgotten. I cradle it in my arms as I trudged toward the front desk. That's heedless! I thought to myself, turning the corner and dash up to Madam Pince's oak desk. No one on earth had the ability to read minds; he doubtlessly called me 'Ophelia' because he knows it makes me choleric I thought. I handed Madam Pince my book as she grabbed it and open the cover, taking her pen she dip it down into her glass bottle of black ink and wrote the due date. I shook my head of all thought of Roger Davies; he was most reliably talking to me from losing a bet or something of that irresponsible branch of gambling and chance.

Madam Pince closes the cover and handed the book back "thanks, Madam Pince" I assume as I hugged the book to my chest. I turn around halfway before Madam Pince mention Roger and me talking "I saw Mr. Davies and you talking, nice boy, very polite-"she kept going on before intruded to say "yeah, I know stereotype, jock" I mumble, Mrs. Pince smile "you just need to get to know him" Mrs. Pince insisted, I wanted to roll my eyes for the third time but I didn't I just shrugged "I guess" was all I said, I turn halfway and walked out of the library. What was with Roger? He acted a lot different then what I would expect, like he was two different people.

I climb up the stairs with Roger still in my head, but I knew Roger would be the same Qudditch jock and playboy and I'm going be the shrew and that couldn't be change.

PLEASE HIT THAT BUTTON BELOW TO HELP/PRAISE THIS STORY!


End file.
